Omniblob
| current_members = Tom Lambert James Grant Lyndsay Smith Jake Mann Stuart Wilson | past_members = Malcolm Moyes Greg Symons Sithu Aye Jack Frances Elliot John Thompson | associated_acts = Brand Carter Vacuum Spazm Babies }} Omniblob are a Scottish indie rock quintet from Galashiels. They achieved chart success in a few countries outside the UK and were heavily involved in the touring circuit, supporting acts such as Supernaturals, The Xcerts and Deacon Blue. Described as an Indie Rock Band, Omniblob genre ranged from progressive to hypnotic ballad. A huge driving force behind the band in its most successful era was Tom Lambert's deep and meaningful lyrics, James's guitar using effects and obscure chord structures, and Stuart's powerhouse drumming which lead to band. A large part of Omniblob's sound was developed by early bass player Malcolm Moyes which lasted into the later part of Omniblob's sound after Malc left the band. Band members *Tom Lambert: vocals (2000 to 2008) *James Grant: guitar & vocals (1996 to 2008) *Lyndsay Smith: bass guitar (2006 to 2008) *Jake Mann: guitar & vocals (2007 to 2008) *Stuart Wilson: drums (2003 to 2008) Biography From an early age James Grant was a keen guitarist and always wanted to form a Band. From the age he left school he formed a band which became known as Omniblob. They played the local Pub circuit with their covers and occasionally throwing in their own original material and realised the band had potential to do bigger things. Malcolm Moyes joined the band as a replacement bass player and this formed a strong song writing bond between Grant and Moyes. As members moved on and left the band as the band was becoming more an original act the need for a strong front man was required. Tom Lambert was approached having been known for his singing qualities and rhythm guitar playing. Tom also had a background in the local band scene. The band now consisting of Tom, James, Malcolm, John were signed to Matchbox Records Matchbox Records http://www.amazon.co.uk/Omniblob-Pretty-Special-Thing/dp/B002FWFQFK for a release of a single 'Pretty Special Thing'. As the band were working hard during this period to promote their single, this took strain on Thompson and caused him to part ways with the band. This lead Tom to ask his former band mate 'Stuart Wilson' to join the fold. A quick interchange and a heavy rehearsal schedule to fulfil gig contracts were achieved. Following on the success of their tour the band went straight into the studio where they recorded their 10-track, self-titled album.Pretty Special Thing Pretty Special Thing was recorded and produced at a higher level. This was re-released and achieved chart success in countries such as Spain and Argentina. Many promoters were now snapping up Omniblob as support acts to bigger acts and aging the band toured hard playing up and down the UK. Omniblob were recording new material in the hope they would claim the eye of a new record label S'Khola Records. It was during these writing sessions that Moyes declared he was parting from the band. This left the band on a limb as Moyes was a huge influence on the bands sound. The band soldiered on and brought in a new bass player and guitar player making the band a 5 piece. Jack and Sithu added their own influence to the bands latest release. With the pressure of songwriting the band only managed to have enough material for an EP, this was titled 'Maw Hee'. Maw Hee showcased the bands progression in style and reached elements of a progressive sound to the band. The band played some of their greatest support slots after the release of this EP, Supporting Deacon Blue and The Saw Doctors.Saw Doctors Soon after this it became known that Jack and Sithu wanted to follow academic paths and announced their want to leave the band after the tour commitments were fulfilled. Again the band sought to replace these players and introduced new members of the band, Greg and Lindsay to carry on their gig schedule. The band took a well earned break from their live shows and concentrated their time to the studio to write and produce songs for their new album. Due to lack of gig action, Greg announced he would like to depart from the band as it was originally a fill in role. The band then hired Jake Mann as guitarist to aid finishing the album and ready themselves for their live promotion of their new album. In 2008 it was by mutual consent that the band parted ways. The album was never launched. After Omniblob Tom, Jake and Stuart went on to form another band with Graham Godsell called Brand Carter. Tom appeared as Jesus in a production of Jesus Christ Superstar. Malcolm joined the band Vacuum Spasm Babies. James continues to play with other musicians and appears at special appearances. Sithu Aye has gained success as being a solo artist recording his own progressive Albums. Stuart continues his love of drumming by playing in a Pipe Band where he won the 2011 World Championships in his grade. He also recorded a track for a 2013 assassination movie, Southwesthttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt2420102/ Discography * Entrance' - (2003) Pretty Special Thing Matchbox Recordings * Omniblob - (2004) Genghis Records * Maw Hee - (2006) S'Khola Records References Category:Musical groups established in 1996 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2008 Category:Scottish rock music groups Category:British indie rock groups Category:Indie rock Category:Indie rock groups